Toxic
by Pocket Rat
Summary: Goku makes a mistake that costs him his family and some friends. RR Don't own Toxic! But I have a peanut.
1. Toxic Part 1

Pocket Rat: New story! Yaoi! You don't like yaoi then don't read it! Don't own DBZ or 'Toxic' by Britney Spears (I love the songs, but I hate the girl!). Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
' Baby, can't you see'  
  
I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. my mate lay next to me on the bed, her back to me. I knew I had screwed up, but I couldn't help it. Actually, I could of. I could of ignored him completely that day, but no. I didn't. I needed a challenge. Making you scream was a challenge, so I accepted it.  
  
' I'm calling,'  
  
I talked to you through telepathy, you responding vigorously every time, until you found out. The Group-Get-Together.  
  
XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX  
  
You sat in the back tables, like you always did. I had made my way through all my friends, them saying kind things and me smiling and nodding in return. When you saw me coming, you lit up, a smirk decorated your angular face. I smiled at you in return. Sitting down next to you, I had received many strange looks. Giving a strange look of my own, I looked at you. A small conversation started up, and we laughed together. Your eyes had shined in the sunlight as you gazed at me, and I could tell you were completely devoted. That was a bad thing.  
  
" You know, I don't think this is working out" I had said. The smile disappeared from your face.  
  
"What. Why? Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head no.  
  
" It's just. Well, I'm married." Your eyes had widened, and you shook your head at me vigorously at me.  
  
"You. You can't be."  
  
"Well, I am. I've got to go." As I stood up, you were already looking away. You placed a hand on your stomach; silent tears trekked down your face.  
  
" What. What's this all about?" I had asked.  
  
" I'm. I'm pregnant." I started laughing in your face, not believing a word of it.  
  
" Pregnant, right. Males can't get pregnant!"  
  
" Male Saijyans can!! How do you think we would have survived without it!? There were less females then males!" My eyes widened and I slowly backed up.  
  
" No. Your lying. You've got to be." You shook your head at me.  
  
" No, I'm not lying. And everyone will found out sooner or later. I'm not getting rid of this baby." You walked off into the woods. Nobody even noticed that you were gone.  
  
XXXXENDFLASHBACKXXXX  
  
' A guy like you..'  
  
'And they all did find out.' I sighed getting up and putting on my gi, I flew out the open window. I could just see your face, and hear your voice cry my name. I shook my head to get the images away but more just replaced the other ones. Pictures of our daughter, the life we could have had if I had just lest with you, followed you into those woods that day. I landed in front of the faithful place I could go to get away. Lina's house. I knocked on the door, hoping she wasn't busy. The door opened and Lina stood there, rubbing her eye.  
  
"Goku, what're you *yawn* doing here this early?" She asked me.  
  
" Can I stay here? I'm not welcome at my house anymore." She nodded, stepping out of the doorway.  
  
"Come in, come in." I stepped in and broke down. I started telling her everything, from the very beginning.  
  
XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX  
  
(A.N.: Ok, that was just the intro. Now Goku's WHOLE story's gonna be told.. 'cept for the lemon parts.. Enjoy!)  
  
" Chi, what's a five-letter for bird!?"  
  
" Robin!"  
  
" How do you spell that!?"  
  
" R-O-B-I-N!!"  
  
"Thanks Chi!" I filled in the little boxes on the crossword puzzle, finally finished. I smiled, happy with myself. Gohan sat across from me and shook his head. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear it.  
  
' Should wear a warning'  
  
The phone rang, causing me to jump. I got out of my chair, picking it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kakorotto, wanna spar? The woman's driving me crazy." in the background of his voice I could hear Bulma yelling at Yamcha again. " She's going to get back with him again, so what's the point?"  
  
" Exactly. Yeah, I'll spar. I'll be over in a sec." I hung up the phone, looking at Gohan. The teenager stared at me hoping beyond hope that he could go with me. " Gohan, why don't you go spar with Piccolo? You haven't seen him in a while." Gohan's face lit up and before I could blink, was out of the house looking for Piccolo. I chuckled, putting two fingers to my forehead.  
  
"Papa! I wanna go see Trunks!" Goten glared up at me, pouting his lips out slightly. I smiled, beckoning him over.  
  
" Sure Goten, you can come." He quickly attached himself to my leg, not letting go. In the blink of an eye, we were outside of Capsule Corp. Goten laughed, running into the house. I walked inside after him. ' Why'd Bulma dump Vegeta for Yamcha? I mean, it's not like he did anything wrong.'  
  
"Hi Goku! Bye Goku!" A small scratchy voice said followed by a blur of lavender and black. I continued on my path towards the Gravity Room and in no time arrived there. The hum of the chamber as it was used echoed through the air. I stepped in. Vegeta didn't even notice me. He kept on training. Kick-punch-punch-kick: a repeated attack. I cleared my throat, breaking his concentration, and watched him fall to the ground. He laid there, his head in his left hand, the other hand strumming it's fingers on the floor.  
  
" And what was that about, Kakorotto? You should know better then to just walk in here. Close the door, you leave it open to long the gravity effects the entire house." I quickly shut the door behind me and turned to face him again. He wore only spandex training shorts and sneakers. " Are we going to train or are you going to stare all day?" I snapped out of it and lunged at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
The gravity was off and I laid on my back, as did you, panting. I smiled trying to stand up.  
  
" I can't move." I wheezed out.  
  
" Neither can I." I heard you chuckle. " The brat'll be in here any second for our training session and see us here. Most likely he'll get the woman, she'll bring to stretchers, and have Yamcha, the brat, and your brat carry us to the medical wing."  
  
" And how many times does this happen to you?"  
  
" Everyday."  
  
' It's dangerous'  
  
Just like he said, Trunks came in with Goten, the both yelped, and ran out. Next thing we knew we were on stretchers, on our way to the medical wing. Vegeta chuckled at me as they left the room.  
  
" See what I mean? Happens every time. Only your brat was here this time." Bulma came in with two senzu beans, giving one to me, the other to Vegeta. After the beans took effect, we both stood up and walked out of the medical wing, Vegeta ahead of me.  
  
" I still can't believe I don't know this place like the back of my hand." I mused. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at me, and stopped abruptly. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me into a closet. "Vegeta wh- - ?" he put a finger over my lips, and I stayed quiet. Mrs. Briefs walked by, talking to Dr. Briefs' cat. As soon as she left we emerged.  
  
" You don't want to talk to her his week, she won't shut up." I laughed, shaking my head at Vegeta. "What? It's true!"  
  
" Sure it is Vegeta, sure it is.." I stepped ahead of him. I could feel him glaring at me.  
  
XXXXENDFLASHBACKXXXX  
  
" Do you want to tell me the rest tomorrow? I'm very tired and you must be as well." Lina asked me, smiling. I nodded, lying back onto the couch. Almost instantly, I fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Pocket Rat: Well? Review and tell me what you think! I'm looking for 10 reviews and then maybe I'll write more.  
  
Lots 'o Hugs, ~*~*~Pocket Rat~*~*~ 


	2. Toxic Part 2

Pocket Rat: Part 2 to my Yaoi series! Wonderful! I don't own DBZ, so don' sue. I don't own Britney Spears' song 'Toxic' either! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
' I'm fallin' '  
  
Lina walked down the stairs, trying her best not to wake me. That never works. I sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes. She sighed, and sat down next to me.  
  
" Goku, you want anything to eat?" I shook my head no.  
  
" I'm not hungry." She gaped at me, her face paling. She placed a hand on my forehead.  
  
" Do you have a fever? Do you feel sick?" I chuckled, shaking my head.  
  
" How 'bout I tell you the rest of the story?" she nodded vigorously, leaning back against the couch. I took a deep breath, and continued where we had left off.  
  
XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX  
  
A few weeks passed by as they always had, but they all had something different captivating the center. I could not begin to explain it but they all had something to do with Vegeta. We had sparred everyday that entire week and not once had he insulted me. The phone rang, and I aced Chichi to the phone, getting there much quicker then her. She said I was spending too much time with Vegeta and not enough with her, and I had laughed.  
  
"Hiya Vegeta! What's up? Sure I can spar. I'll be over in a sec." I hung up the phone before he could let out a word. Chichi flipped me off, she had only just arrived at the phone. I laughed, shaking my head. Goten ran over, attaching himself to my leg. Putting two fingers on my head, I landed in front of the Gravity Room. Goten ran off to play with Trunks as I opened the door. Vegeta sat Indian-style, arms crossed, and his eyes closed. Like before, I cleared my throat, breaking his concentration. He looked at me, and smirked.  
  
" Ready to spar Kakorotto? If not, go find your brat and play a game with him." I sighed, shaking my head at him. I noticed the Gravity was off but we were both sweating slightly. Pushing that thought from my head, I got in my battle-position. Vegeta smirked again, taking his pose as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stopped my attack, looking around. An odd smell cascaded through the air. A musky smell, a smell that shows up only after it rains. Looking around, I finally found the smell's owner. It was coming from Vegeta. It wasn't a bad smell, not at all. It, well, kind of made a challenge unavoidable. I stepped closer to Vegeta, who looked at me funny.  
  
" Kakorotto what're you going?" he stepped back every time I stepped forward. His back was pinned against a wall quickly, giving me a chance. I held his hands above his head with my own. He tried to get away, struggled to get free, but to no avail. I smirked evilly at him, and pressed my lips: against his own. He struggled against me at first, before giving into my lips, welcoming them. I smirked around the kiss, and made my way down his neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I lay on my back, panting. My mind replayed the current events, sending a wave of emotions at me.  
  
' There's no escape'  
  
"What're you thinking about? " Vegeta asked, staring at my face. I shook my head, not knowing what to say.  
  
" I'm not thinking anything much, really..." he rolled his eyes at me  
  
" Why does that not surprise me? Oh wait! That's what is on your mind permanently. Nothing!" I pouted at him, before hearing the pitter-patter of feet walking down the hallway. Vegeta jumped up, putting his clothes on quickly. " What're you waiting for!?! Get dressed!!" I put my clothes on, ripping off the orange shirt of it, pretending it was because all of the intensive gravity training we went through. I walked out just as Trunks walked in. Bulma stared at me, making a scrunched-up face.  
  
" Goku, you stink! You can use our showers." I nodded at her gratefully, turning around. Walking into a bathroom, I quickly stripped of my clothing and turned the water onto hot. The water soothed muscles, helping me clear my mind.  
  
' What was that!?! I just had sex with Vegeta!!.... And I liked it...' I sighed, just standing there, clearing my mind of all thoughts. I don't know how long I just stood there, but that's just what I did. When I got out the sun had disappeared on the horizon, and Goten was asleep. I smiled at my youngest son, kissing his forehead. Putting two fingers on my forehead, I transported home. And boy, did I get my ear chewed off by Chichi! The room filled with her yelling but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking out the window. I stood up, walking halfway out the door.  
  
" Where are you going Goku?!?"  
  
" I'm spending the night outside. Is that alright with you?"  
  
" Yes, it's fine." She responded, shaking her head at me. I smiled, and flew into the woods. XXXXENDFLASHBACKXXXX  
  
"You had sex with Vegeta?" Lina said as she looked at me, her eyes wide. I nodded, causing her to shake her head at me.  
  
' I can't wait'  
  
" Are you hungry now? I'll get you something to eat." I nodded. She smiled, patting my shoulder and stood up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Pocket Rat: Review and I'll update more! 


	3. Toxic Part 3

Pocket Rat: 'ello! I'm back! Updated 'His Touch' already, now I gotta do 'Toxic'. Don't own DBZ, don't sue. Enjoy da fic! Oh, be careful of OOCness, it happens in my fics 'cuz I try to draw out a different side to the characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
' I need a hit'  
  
Lina stared intensely at me while I ate, making me very uncomfortable. I finished quickly; I could tell she was anxious to hear the rest of the story. She got up from the table, taking dishes to the sink. The dishes soon disappeared from the table and were being washed by Lina.  
  
"What happened after you went into the woods?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX  
  
The wind whipped my hair around, making me very annoyed as I flew farther and faster with each passing moment. Finally I just gave up and landed next to a giant waterfall. The water seemed even more enchanting each time I saw it. I removed my clothes quickly and dived, head first, into the deep, clear waters.  
  
The fish around me swam away, terrified. I laughed, but all that came out was a bunch of air bubbles. My head emerged from the water quickly, and I looked around; I could sense someone's ki, but just only faintly, the ki was very familiar, I just couldn't pinpoint whom.  
  
I got out of the water, shaking my hair dry, and threw on my pants. Walking through the trees, I heard leaves crackling beneath my feet- and beneath someone else's. I looked behind me, seeing no one. I quickened my step, as did the person behind me. Finally I just turned around and bumped straight into the person. It was Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta? What're you doing out here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing Kakorotto. Here." He handed me the bag Bulma had given me. "You left this in the G.R." The musky smell filled my nose, taking over my mind, possessing me. I pinned Vegeta against a tree, bringing my lips to his. He welcomed the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck. I quickly traveled my way down his neck....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Vegeta snuggled against my chest, breathing heavily. His eyes gazed up and into mine, showing me his affection. I kissed his forehead, smiling down at him. His head leaned forward as he fell asleep. I soon fell asleep as well, my head touching his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I woke alone the following morning. I sat up, frantically looking for Vegeta. Hearing splashing coming from the water, I got up and walked to the water's edge. There Vegeta stood, his waist down in the water, and his torso above the water. Little droplets of water stayed on his skin. The sunrise behind him made him look more elegant then he already was.  
  
' Baby give me it'  
  
"What're you staring at?" he asked, never turning around. He dove into the water before I could respond. I sighed, jumping into the water as well. He looked at me underneath the water, before playfully swimming ahead. I chased after him, each time he became farther and farther away from me. I came up for air the same time he did, smirking playfully at him. He just stared at me, like a tiger's pray frozen in fear. But he smiled, quickly splashing me with water. I growled and pounced at him; getting a hold of his tail He froze, looking back at me. I smiled evilly at him, and dragged him out of the water.  
  
"Well, you caught me. Oh, by the way, what're we going to eat?"  
  
"I'll go fishing." I responded. It wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"And I'll go into the woods, and find edible herbs. This is just breakfast." Vegeta ran into the woods, glimpsing at me from over his shoulder.  
  
' Crap!! I forgot about Chichi!!!.... Ah well, this might be my only chance to actually have Vegeta be kind...er...' I jumped into the water, spotting a massive fish, about the size of a trailer. I shot it with a small blast of ki, killing it, and dragged onto land. Vegeta came out with strange looking herbs in his hands.  
  
"Good, now we need to skin the fish."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because eating the scales isn't good for Saijyans."  
  
"Oh... I'll skin it if you make the fire."  
  
"Right." So I grabbed a knife out of the pack Bulma gave me, and skinned the fish clean. Vegeta had the fire set up huge, so as to cook the fish quickly. I stuck to logs into the ground on each side of the fire, and a log through the fish. The fish-log was placed upon the ground logs, for perfect cooking. Vegeta put the herbs on the fish, never removing his eyes from me. When he was finished with the herbs, he sauntered over towards me, licking his lips. Playfully, he pushed me towards the waters edge and, with an evil smirk, pushed me into the freezing water. As he walked away, I grabbed his ankle and pulled him in with me. More like onto me. He blushed furiously, as did I. He tried to get up but I didn't let him, my arms were locked tightly around him. I pressed my lips on his a third time, slipping my tongue through. He pushed off of me, breaking through my vice-like grip. He looked around, for some sort of excuse most likely, and eventually just fell back into my arms. I smiled, kissing the nape of his neck, receiving a shudder from him...  
  
XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX  
  
"The fish burnt badly but Vegeta and I didn't mind. We were together, that's all that mattered... For the time being, at least...." Lina smiled sadly at me, shaking her head at me.  
  
"Do you still feel for him, Goku?"  
  
"I... I don't know Lina... I truly don't know..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Pocket Rat: Well? Review!! I'll write more! 


End file.
